


Work For Free

by girl_next_door_writes



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 13:36:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_next_door_writes/pseuds/girl_next_door_writes
Summary: Here is the tale of a day, just one day, confined within the four walls of a small but perfectly formed Tea Room.  There is drama and romance and probably a bit of comedy thrown in to break it up a bit but I’m not promising anything.





	1. A Beginning

Through a door in a wall, there was a tea room. Not a nasty, sticky, damp tea room filled with incontinent old ladies complaining and the faint smell of wee, nor yet a minimalist, ironic hipster take on a tea room with beanbags you can’t get out of and strange ergonomic chairs that dig into your spine: it was Bilbo Baggins tea room, and that means comfort. 

Two years ago, you had wandered into the quaint and cosy little tea shop with the ‘Help Wanted’ sign in the window and you hadn’t looked back. The mismatched chairs and tables and the independent art on the walls could have been a clever design ploy and yet after you had got to know the owner you know that wasn’t the case. He furnished his establishment with things that he liked and that was as much thought as he put into it. You had a loyal and eclectic clientele at Bagend Tea Emporium, although most of them drank coffee. You loved your job. Sure, it didn’t pay a massive amount and it wasn’t like you were a high-flying career girl but you practically skipped into work for your shifts. “Morning Boss.” You called brightly as you let yourself in through the beautiful green door, the brass bell tinkling its own greeting as you enter.

“Good morning? Is it a good morning?” He grumbled as he busied himself behind the counter and you looked across at your college who rolled his eyes at you as your employer continued his daily grouse. 

“Morning Fi.” You nodded, taking your coat off and heading behind the counter as he took the chairs off the tables. The blond smiled softly as he watched you pass by.

“Are you going to stand there daydreaming all day Master Fili?” He was startled back to the here and now by his bosses voice and grinned sheepishly.

“Awww, come on Bilbo, cut the poor boy some slack, he had a hot date last night. Right Fi?” You appeared tying your apron and pushing a stray strand of hair behind your ear. Bilbo looked at the young man with a raised eyebrow and shook his head.

“Yeah, yeah that…that didn’t really… erm… it didn’t work out.” He avoided looking at you and rubbed the back of his neck. You took that gesture as embarrassment and immediately felt sorry for him. He always seemed so unlucky in love, every date his brother set him up on seemed to end in disaster. Making your way around the counter to him you patted him on the shoulder and rubbed his arm in a friendly, comforting way.

“You’ll find her Fi. She’s probably out there right now just waiting for you to show up.” Your eyes met his as you smiled encouragingly. Turning to help your friend set up you heard the bell tinkle, indicating the first customer of the day and looking over you saw a rather disheveled young man clutching a laptop bag as if it contained the secret of eternal youth. “Morning Faramir, you want the usual? Just set up at your table and I’ll bring it over to you.”

“Thank you.” The nervous man replied before scuttling off towards the back corner to a table next to an electrical socket. 

“It’s not his table, it’s my table and my electricity he comes in here using every day.” Grumbled Bilbo as he made his way into the small office at the back of the shop leaving you and Fili to hold the fort. 

Humming to yourself as you rounded the counter you prepared his fruit infused tea and toasted a teacake, ensuring you placed a side of marmalade just as you knew he liked it. He came in every day and hardly spoke two words other than to place an order or to thank you for your help. As you headed over to him he was busy typing away at the keys of his laptop. You often wondered what it was he was working on, perhaps some novel of some sort, but you never intruded. Carefully placing the tray down on the table next to him he smiled, looking your way but not making eye contact. His money was in a neat pile next to him and you scooped it up. 

“Give me a shout if you need anything okay?” he nodded to let you know he had heard and understood before tapping away again.

There were a couple of times in the day where you could guarantee a rush and as the crowd on their way to work began to file in you were glad you didn’t work in one of those chain coffee shops where there would be impatient queues out of the door. The type of people who stopped by for a tea on their way to work were a little eccentric and it certainly helped to start your day with a smile and today was no different. Tall, mean and moody with cheekbones that could cut glass, you found yourself under scrutiny from the piercing blue eyes of a regular customer who was very particular with how his tea was made. You weren’t sure if it was a Brit thing but heaven forefend if you put the milk in at the wrong time or stirred his tea in the wrong direction. He seemed harmless enough but anytime he appeared you could be certain that Bilbo was nowhere to be found. You suspected there was some history there and you knew for a fact that Fili didn’t like the guy which is why you were always the one to serve him. Not that you minded, his abrupt manner and brisk requests were balanced with the tight-lipped smile he would grace you with when you handed over his beverage after preparing it to his specifications. He always paid with the exact money too which was an odd quirk but never an issue. In fact, the regular customers helped the day pass quickly and as soon as the early rush had passed you looked over to Faramir to see if he needed a top up.

It was mid-morning when one of your favourite customers stumbled in through the door and staggered over to the counter. Dark glasses hid his eyes and you glanced over at Fili, sharing an amused look. “Tough night Bard?” you smiled as he placed his head down on the counter and groaned. “How about I put together your hangover cure and Fi will bring it over, if you’re quick you can snag a seat on the sofa over there.” He gave you a thumbs up before retreating over to the sofa. It was funny because most people would have thought Bard was a ‘too cool for school’ type, all leather jackets and knowing smirks but once you got past his entertainer exterior he was actually quite shy. He rocked up the morning after he had been playing a set and to get through his almost crippling stage fright he would get completely hammered which meant he was always a little delicate when he showed up. You gave him his space and as you were about to go off on your lunch break you noticed Fili sitting talking to Bard and smiled to yourself. Maybe Fi was getting advice on how to deal with women, for some reason he definitely needed it. Walking over to the table they stopped talking and both turned to look at you with an almost guilty expression on their faces. “Just going on my break. Gonna eat in the back today, got a hot date with a book.” You smiled brightly at them both before departing to devour your sandwiches and speed read through another chapter of your latest favourite book.

At 4 pm on the dot, the bell jingled and in came the one customer whose presence never failed to make your heart race. A mess of blonde hair and intense brown eyes, he rarely smiled but when he did, oh the songs you could write about that boy's smile. He came in with his sister three times a week and they would sit at a table in the window. You knew he was called Eomer because you had heard his sister call him that. Even his name was intense and mysterious and it wouldn’t be wrong to say you had a crush on the guy. As they reached the counter it was obvious they were in the middle of an argument.

“You just can’t okay.” He huffed as if those words would mean the end of the matter. He turned to you with a scowl on his face. “One green and one oolong.” He practically barked at you, which took you back a bit. There were some customers you expected to be abrupt but this was new from him. He had never been overly friendly before but never rude.

“You could at least say please.” His sister shot at him and he glared at her.

“It’s her job. She gets paid to make tea.” He turned to face her and you could feel the frustration radiating off him. Eowyn, however, seemed oblivious to it.

“She doesn’t get paid to deal with men with no manners.”

“Actually, she does.” His stance became a little more aggressive and you instinctively backed away from the counter. “Why can’t you just accept that there are some things you have to let men do. I’m not being sexist, it’s a fact of life. Most men are stronger and faster than most women, we are genetically designed to be the protectors so stop trying to fight years of evolution and just be happy with working in the office.” You could tell he was trying his best to keep his voice down but the more he spoke the louder his volume causing a few other customers to glance over. Turning away from them you busied yourself making their order and just hoping it would blow over without anyone having to be escorted from the premises.

“You are just embarrassed by me. I can do anything you boys on the site can and I’ll prove it.” She jabbed a finger into his chest and your eyes widened, surely that was a lot like poking a wild bear.

“Eowyn. You step foot onto that construction site and I swear…” but she didn’t give him chance to finish his threat. 

“You can’t stop me.” She glared at him defiantly

“Want to bet?” Out of the corner of your eye, you were aware that Faramir had got to his feet and so you attempted to defuse the situation.

“Here’s your tea.” They both turned and stared at you for a moment as if they had completely forgotten your presence and you smiled, unsure what else to do.

“Why can’t you be more like her?” Eomer turned back to his sister. “She knows her place is behind a counter making people drinks. It’s not rocket science, hardly taxing work but she’s not trying to compete with the big boys just to prove a point.”

“Excuse me?” A voice laced with anger echoed out and it felt like everyone in the tearoom went quiet as the usually quiet Fili called out indignantly. “You come in here quite often and have you ever once even bothered to ask her name? You say this job is hardly taxing and you may be right but it turns out she’s pretty damned good at it and there is far more to it than simply making rude customers tea and not spitting in it. As for ‘knowing her place’ how do you know she’s not currently studying to be an engineer or a doctor or something and works here to help her pay for school? Maybe she’s an incredible artist and works here just because she enjoys meeting people? I think you owe her an apology and probably your sister too because ever since you came through that door today you’ve been rude and a poor example of a man.” Silence rang out as you turned to look at Fili. In all the time you had known him you had never seen him react like this, not even to his brothers' ridiculous pranks. He was standing a little straighter, his eyes as hard as ice and he had an aura of control. Commanding Fili definitely made you see him a little differently, in a kind of imagining him slamming you up against the wall and… shaking your head you focused back on the customer in front of you who dropped his money onto the counter as he muttered an apology grudgingly before storming off to the table by the window.

“I am sorry for my brother, he’s going through some stuff at the moment, well, we both are. He’ll be really ashamed of himself right now, he always comments on how nice you are when we come here. He’s an ass at times but he’s just trying to look out for me.” She picked up her tea and smiled sadly at you before heading over to sit opposite her brother.

The light had begun to fade through the window and as it came up to closing the streetlights illuminated as if by magic casting a warm glow on the sidewalk as people hurried through the increasingly chilly air on their way home.

You were cleaning the old coffee machine when the door opened and the jingling of the bell alerted you to a new customer. “Soooooo.” A familiar voice thrilled and you turned to see your best friend leaning against the counter with a playful smile on her face. “I heard Fili tanked another date last night.”

“I take it his delightful brother has filled you in then. I haven’t really had a chance to ask him what happened.”

“Well, Ki seems to think he’s got some girl in his head. Seriously, it’s like he is pressing the self-destruct as soon as things begin to go well. Last night he not only practically threw an entire glass of red wine at his poor date but also managed to say she was, and I am quoting Kili here, ‘smarter than she looked’.”

“He didn’t!” your eyes widened. He probably hadn’t meant it to be offensive but on a first date, that sort of comment can kill any mood.

“I think we just have to accept that he is terrible with all women. He’s never inadvertently insulted me but then I’m going out with his brother.” She shrugged before looking over in Fili’s direction across the room.

“I can’t say he’s ever done that with me either. You should have seen him earlier when he thought that cute guy who comes in with his sister upset me. Honestly Taur, it was so sweet.” A bright smile lights up your face as you remembered his earnest face and puffed out chest as he practically squared up to Eomer.

“Really?” Her eyebrows shot up and she looked at you from the side of her eyes.

“Yeah, he was like my knight in shining armor.” You chuckled as you looked over at Fili, your grin softening into something more affectionate.

“Huh.” Your friend looked at you and then back at Fili, a lopsided smirk appearing on her lips. “Give me a blueberry muffin and I’ll go check in with Fili til you’re finished.”

“Well don’t keep him talking too long, he has to help me close up.” You reminded her as you grabbed a plate and got her a muffin. Sliding it over the counter you watched her practically skip over to Fili and insist he sat with her. Shaking your head you continued to clean up around the counter in preparation for closing.

After her conversation with Fili, Tauriel decided not to hang around and with a huge grin on her face waved to you with a promise of calling you later as she headed out the door. Fili locked it behind her and let out a huge sigh. “Long day?” you call over as you wipe down the counter top.

“Something like that.” He shrugged as he began to place chairs on top of tables preparing to sweep the floor for a final time. 

“I’m gonna put the cash in the safe then I’m gonna head off.”

“Oh. Okay.”

Taking the cash drawer through to the office you saw Bilbo sill behind his desk, pen in hand as he worked on the books. “You do realise it’d be easier if you let me set all the accounts up on a computer for you.” A smile played on your lips as you began your almost daily routine.

“I don’t trust those things.”

“I know but Bilbo it would be…”

“I saw Fili defending your honour earlier.” The change in the usual back and forth threw you into silence. “He’s a good lad.” Nodding at your boss you placed the money down in front of him and turned to go. “You could do far worse,” Bilbo called out as you walked through the door causing you to frown a little. Taking your coat from the hook and hanging up your apron his words echoed in your head as you stepped back onto the shop floor. Fili was muttering to himself as if giving himself a pep talk and the way he jumped slightly as you touched his arm made you chuckle. 

“I’m going, see you tomorrow. Oh, and Fi,” You looked into those beautiful blue eyes and lost your train of thought for a moment. There was a very pregnant pause as you both stood there, inches from each other staring into each other’s eyes. “Thank you, for earlier, that was really very sweet of you.” You murmured and then leaned forward and placed a gentle but brief kiss to his cheek before turning and heading to the door to leave. “See you tomorrow Fi.” You called as you unhooked the bolt, turned the brass handle and walked out into the chilly evening air thinking that there was nowhere in the world you would rather work than at Bagend Tea Emporium.


	2. Enter Smaug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the tale of a day, just one day, confined within the four walls of a small but perfectly formed Tea Room. There is drama and romance and probably a bit of slapstick thrown in to break it up a bit but I’m not promising anything.

Through a door in a wall, there was a tea room. Not a nasty, sticky, damp tea room filled with incontinent old ladies complaining and the faint smell of wee, nor yet a minimalist, ironic hipster take on a tea room with beanbags you can’t get out of and strange ergonomic chairs that dig into your spine: it was Bilbo Baggins tea room, and that means comfort.

He had been stopping by and getting his morning tea on his way to work for the past three years. It had been a grey, damp morning and he had been in his usual bad mood as he hurried along the sidewalk, irritated by the jostling of strangers. Looking up in frustration he was surprised when a wooden sign in the shape of a cup and saucer proclaiming a tea shop caught his eye. Mr. Smaug was an observant man and he wondered why this little shop had escaped his notice until now. Pushing open the door the warmth of the place hit him and very nearly brought a smile to his face. From that moment, a visit to the tea room had been worked into his daily routine and today was no different.

The bell tinkled announcing his arrival and he joined the short queue of customers, all eager to purchase their hot beverages. His eyes scanned the familiar surroundings, the scruffy looking man who was constantly sat with his laptop in the corner, the blond server who was swiftly making his way into the back, a few unfamiliar faces sat at random tables. He liked things to be ordered, exactly as he expected them to be. There had been a number of staff here over the years and each time someone new served him he felt a wave of anxiety flow over him. There had been the brunette boy who he was fairly sure used to occasionally put things in his drink although he was unsure why the blond boy who looked somewhat familiar who frowned and could never quite get the order right and now simply refused to serve him. He looked up and was relieved to see the girl was serving. It had taken her seven attempts but now she always got his order perfect and he had grown quite fond of her in his own way.

His eyes followed her every movement. He had often wondered why producing a decent cup of tea seemed beyond the skill set of Americans. They could produce several thousand variations on coffee but a simple cup of Earl Grey proved to be far too complex. His fingertips drummed on the counter as he watched the girl carefully take the temperature of the water before pouring it into the cup and he nodded his approval. Smaug found interaction with people difficult and confusing. He wanted things just the way he liked them and couldn’t understand people who didn’t strive for the same level of perfection. That is why he preferred antiques. He had built up his fortune ‘acquiring’ the beautiful, glittery and unique from the elderly, something which had earned him his fair share of disgruntled heirs but he didn’t care. He lived in the old Durin estate, hoarding his finds like a dragon would hoard treasure but he conducted his business from a private office in the centre of the city and today he was once again meeting with his lawyers about some accusation that he had robbed some old lady. Placing his money on the counter in a neat pile he nodded politely at the girl as she handed over his tea. He inhaled the scent of his tea and the corners of his mouth twitched up for a fraction of a second. There was nowhere in the world he would rather buy his morning tea than at Bagend Tea Emporium.


	3. Eomer Arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the tale of a day, just one day, confined within the four walls of a small but perfectly formed Tea Room. There is drama and romance and probably a bit of slapstick thrown in to break it up a bit but I’m not promising anything.

Through a door in a wall, there was a tea room. Not a nasty, sticky, damp tea room filled with incontinent old ladies complaining and the faint smell of wee, nor yet a minimalist, ironic hipster take on a tea room with beanbags you can’t get out of and strange ergonomic chairs that dig into your spine: it was Bilbo Baggins tea room, and that means comfort. 

For the past 12 months, he had been stopping by the tea shop three times a week at around 4 pm right after visiting his uncle in the hospital. It was right on the way back to the construction site and grabbing a calming brew provided a buffer between the stress of his dying uncle and trying to keep the family business above water while paying the hospital bills. His uncle was all the family they had and as the eldest, he felt it was his responsibility to take on everything and protect his sister. 

Today had been difficult. Eowyn had brought up wanting to do more, wanting to work on site and on the walk over from the hospital she just hadn’t shut up. As they reached the counter he just snapped. “You just can’t okay.” He huffed, hoping that she would just take that and drop the whole thing, at least for now. Turning to the cute barista he ordered their usual. “One green and one oolong.” He knew his tone was a little rough but it had been a long day and his frustrations were bubbling over.

“You could at least say please,” Eowyn said haughtily and he glared at her. Maybe if she wasn’t being such a pain in the ass then he wouldn’t have been so abrupt with the girl.

“It’s her job. She gets paid to make tea.” He huffed and turned back to face the counter, closing his eyes for a moment and counting to ten in his head in an attempt to calm down.

“She doesn’t get paid to deal with men with no manners.” He knew she was right, that she was calling him on his bullshit but that just added to his annoyance.

“Actually, she does.” He snapped and from the corner of his eye he saw you take a step back from the counter and he actually hated himself a little right then. He just needed a moment to breathe. “Why can’t you just accept that there are some things you have to let men do. I’m not being sexist, it’s a fact of life. Most men are stronger and faster than most women, we are genetically designed to be the protectors so stop trying to fight years of evolution and just be happy with working in the office.” He was trying his best to keep his voice low but he was aware of the glances they were getting which just made him bristle more. 

“You are just embarrassed by me. I can do anything you boys on the site can and I’ll prove it.” Eowyn jabbed a finger into his chest and he slowly looked down at the digit before bringing his eyes up to meet hers and they were burning with fury.

“Eowyn. You step foot onto that construction site and I swear…” his voice was slow and measured but she didn’t allow him to finish his sentence.

“You can’t stop me.” He could see the determination in her eyes and the urge to lock her up was growing really quite strong.

“Want to bet?” He growled as they stared at each other.

“Here’s your tea.” A sweet voice broke through the tension and as he turned to see that soft smile that always seemed to calm him, make him believe that not everything was going to shit. 

“Why can’t you be more like her?” He asked as he turned back to his sister and he genuinely meant it. The tea girl always radiated joy and contentment, like she was exactly where she was meant to be and she knew it. “She knows her place is behind a counter making people drinks. It’s not rocket science, hardly taxing work but she’s not trying to compete with the big boys just to prove a point.”

“Excuse me?” the voice caused him to turn and the blond barista with eyes blazing was glaring at him. “You come in here quite often and have you ever once even bothered to ask her name? You say this job is hardly taxing and you may be right but it turns out she’s pretty damned good at it and there is far more to it than simply making rude customers tea and not spitting in it. As for ‘knowing her place’ how do you know she’s not currently studying to be an engineer or a doctor or something and works here to help her pay for school? Maybe she’s an incredible artist and works here just because she enjoys meeting people? I think you owe her an apology and probably your sister too because ever since you came through that door today you’ve been rude and a poor example of a man.” The silence was deafening as he looked between the baristas and his heart ached as he realised how his words must have sounded to you. Dropping his money on the counter he muttered an apology and grabbed his tea, avoiding eye contact. Making his way to the table by the window he placed his cup carefully on the table and ran a hand over his face. It was entirely possible he would no longer be welcome here after that outburst, his one sanctuary had been sullied and it was all his own fault.

Eomer was deep in his brooding as his sister slid into the seat opposite and looked at him with concern. “I’m sorry.” She said eventually. “I know you like her.” He watched her lift her cup and take a sip of the steaming beverage.

“I’ll just add it to the list of monumental fuck ups I’ve got going on right now.” He huffed and turned his head to look out of the window, not really focusing on anything. He was failing. He couldn’t do anything more for his Uncle other than sit by and watch him die, the business was slowly sinking inspite of his best efforts, his sister was driving him crazy because he needed her running the office but she was insistent that she could run the site and to top it all off the girl he had kinda been harboring a bit of a crush on now thought he was a rude, misogynist douche. 

“I’m sure she’ll get over it. You should ask her out.” Eowyn shrugged her shoulders and he looked at her with a look of disdain, as if asking the cute tea girl out was the easiest thing in the world. 

“I don’t have the time for any more… anything right now. Eowyn could you please just help instead of making everything so damned difficult?” there was desperation in his eyes, he didn’t know how much more he could take.

“I am trying to help. Just let me take a shot at running the site and then you could…”

“JUST DROP IT! YOU ARE NEVER RUNNING THE SITE!” he exploded slamming his hand down on the table top spilling his tea. Breathing heavily, he glared at his sister and then sighed deeply getting to his feet and heading to the door. He paused for a moment, turning to look over at the tea girl and he caught the way her knight in shining armor was looking at her and his shoulders slumped. There was nowhere in the world he liked to be right now that at Bagend Tea Emporium but he feared this might be his last visit.


	4. Brilliant Bard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the tale of a day, just one day, confined within the four walls of a small but perfectly formed Tea Room. There is drama and romance and probably a bit of slapstick thrown in to break it up a bit but I’m not promising anything.

Through a door in a wall, there was a tea room. Not a nasty, sticky, damp tea room filled with incontinent old ladies complaining and the faint smell of wee, nor yet a minimalist, ironic hipster take on a tea room with beanbags you can’t get out of and strange ergonomic chairs that dig into your spine: it was Bilbo Baggins tea room, and that means comfort.

The Tea Room was on his walk back to his apartment and from the first time he had stumbled in there, still slightly drunk, he had felt at home. It was a place where he could talk to people without his crippling anxiety taking hold, the guys there were like family and never judged him. The very first time he had come through that door Bilbo had taken one look at him and led him to the sofa, making him sit before getting him a very strong herbal tea which helped sober him up and ease the impending hangover. To be honest, he didn’t remember much about his first visit. For a couple of days, he thought he had dreamt the whole thing and it wasn’t until he was wandering the streets trying to clear his hangover that he saw the familiar sign and couldn’t help but smile in spite of the mother and father of all hangovers. From that moment on Bard had come ‘home’ to recover from the night before where he knew he would be taken care of.

It was mid-morning when Bard stumbled through the door, the light tinkling of the bell causing him to wince as the shrill sound hit his ears. Blurred eyes hidden behind his dark glasses he made his way over to the counter. His mouth felt like he had been licking the bottom of a really rough pair of work boots for the last few hours and his the pounding in his head wasn’t letting up anytime soon. Through the fog, he heard a familiar voice. “Tough night Bard?”. He placed his head down on the counter and the only response he could form was a low groan. That’s it, this is the last time he would get this drunk. Okay, so maybe he promised that on an almost daily basis but this time he really meant it, at least for the next few hours. “How about I put together your hangover cure and Fi will bring it over, if you’re quick you can snag a seat on the sofa over there.” The kind voice rang out and he raised his thumb in agreement before peeling his forehead from the cool counter and stumbling over to the sofa where he sank into the soft cushions and considered the possibility of a little nap. He hated feeling this way, the aching, the wondering about the fine details of the night before, but without the liquid courage he just froze up there and there was only so many times you could do that before your reputation was in the gutter and there were always so many up and coming dj’s that to keep a gig like the one he had in The Lake was difficult enough without giving in to his stage fright.

Bard had been ‘relaxing’ with his eyes closed when he felt a hand on his arm and he looked up to see Fili smiling kindly at him, holding a steaming brew that would take the edge off. “Thanks man.” He managed to mumble, sitting up and the space he left was filled by his friend. 

“This can’t be good for you. I mean, you know I will always provide the hangover cure but I worry about you.” Fili rubbed the back of his neck as he glanced over at Bard.

“Have you ever wanted something so badly but you just haven’t got the balls to just put yourself out there and do it? I can’t even remember half of last nights set but I do know it went down really well. What if I can’t do that sober?” Bard noticed his friends' eyes darting across to the counter where you were busy stacking cups and the corners of his mouth twitched upwards.

“What if you can do even better sober?” Fili’s voice brought his attention back to the conversation and Bard groaned, his head falling back onto the cushion behind him.

“That’s the thing though, isn’t it. Maybe it will be the most amazing experience of my life but maybe I will fail so catastrophically that it will forever alter the path of my life.” Running a hand over his face he looked across at his friend and noticed Fili’s eyes fall on you again as you helped a customer and Fi nodded in agreement “You know exactly what I’m talking about though. It’s hard putting yourself out there man.”

“Yeah, I know where you’re coming from.” Fili sighed and turned back to his friend. “I had a date last night.”

“Really?” Bards eyebrows shot up in surprise. Not really surprised his friend could get a date but kinda surprised he’d want to date seeing as he was very much hung up on his delightful co-worker.

“Kili has been getting on at me about getting out there. Figures I need to get over this and move on.” This was officially the first time Fili had admitted he liked you and the smile on Bards face grew. He had been secretly rooting for the pair of you for months now and maybe in trying to get over it, Fili might finally do something about his feelings.

“And?” Bard raised his eyebrows and smirked, knowing there was no way this date had gone well.

“It was a huge disaster from the moment I met her. I got the feeling my brother had bigged me up somewhat and in person, I was somewhat of a letdown. Not her type. To be honest I think she was kinda into Kili anyway.” Fi sighed and his shoulders slumped.

“That’s gotta be a bit of a dent to the ego.” Bard furrowed his brow which did nothing for his headache. He caught you moving closer to their table from the corner of his eye and immediately kicked Fili as a warning. He turned to look at you with a smile, hoping the sudden silence wasn’t too much of a giveaway.

“Just going on my break. Gonna eat in the back today, got a hot date with a book.” You smiled brightly at them both before departing and Bard let out a sigh. 

“Maybe we should both be a little braver.” He shrugged as Fili looked at him wide-eyed. “I only said ‘maybe’, you know as well as I do I’ll be back here tomorrow smelling of whatever alcohol I’ve had to boost me up tonight. I’m gonna head home and get some sleep before I go through all this again but you, my friend, maybe consider telling her how you feel before someone else gets in there.” He patted Fili on the shoulder as he stood up and winced as he stretched. Smoothing out his jacket he smiled at his friend as he headed out of the door, the gentle tinkling of the bell reminding him that no matter how bad the hangover there really was nowhere in the world he would rather hang out than at Bagend Tea Emporium.


	5. Interaction with Eowyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the tale of a day, just one day, confined within the four walls of a small but perfectly formed Tea Room. There is drama and romance and probably a bit of slapstick thrown in to break it up a bit but I’m not promising anything.

Through a door in a wall, there was a tea room. Not a nasty, sticky, damp tea room filled with incontinent old ladies complaining and the faint smell of wee, nor yet a minimalist, ironic hipster take on a tea room with beanbags you can’t get out of and strange ergonomic chairs that dig into your spine: it was Bilbo Baggins tea room, and that means comfort. 

It had been just over 9 months ago that she had followed her brother to the quaint tea room and had been surprised at his choice right to the point she had noticed the way he would glance over at the girl behind the counter. Their time there were the only moments he appeared to relax a little and after visiting their uncle in the hospital he needed this time before heading back into the fray. Things were tight, she knew that, and she just wished he would let her help more. She wasn’t some helpless damsel who needed protecting from the world, she was his equal and was beginning to demand he treat her as such. 

Today had been frustrating. She had been pushing him about working more on-site seeing it as a way to save them some money and gain some breathing room. Perhaps she was being difficult but he was being stubborn and refused to listen. Their walk to the tea room had been vexing and as they reached the counter her brother reached his breaking point. “You just can’t okay.” His tone was obviously intended to make her drop it and as he turned to order she felt the pressure of all these months she had held her tongue and folded her arms across her chest. “One green and one oolong.” His tone was a little brash and she couldn’t help chastising him for it.

“You could at least say please.” She felt his glare but it didn’t have his intended effect.

“It’s her job. She gets paid to make tea.” Eomer turned his back on her which only caused her rage to rise.

“She doesn’t get paid to deal with men with no manners.” She shot at him, knowing full well that showing him up in front of his favourite barista was going to cost her later but she didn’t care

“Actually, she does.” He snapped at her and Eowyn raised her eyebrows, standing firm but saying nothing, just sending her brother a judgmental look. She noticed the girl behind the counter step away and she hoped he would just back down. “Why can’t you just accept that there are some things you have to let men do. I’m not being sexist, it’s a fact of life. Most men are stronger and faster than most women, we are genetically designed to be the protectors so stop trying to fight years of evolution and just be happy with working in the office.” People were looking in their direction now and she could feel his discomfort but she had waited too long to give him a piece of her mind and it all came bubbling to the surface. 

“You are just embarrassed by me. I can do anything you boys on the site can and I’ll prove it.” She jabbed a finger into his chest and as he slowly looked down at his chest before giving her the ultimate death stare she knew she may have just pushed a little too hard and carefully brought her hand down to her side.

“Eowyn. You step foot onto that construction site and I swear…”

“You can’t stop me.” She stood as straight as she could, drawing up all the height she could muster as she glared at him with such determination. She could be every bit as stubborn as him and, in this case, she was right.

“Want to bet?” She stared into his eyes, the intense fury swirling and making him look quite intimidating although she would never let him know that in that moment. The staring match was broken by a sweet voice and Eomer turned, leaving her to glare into the back of his head.

“Here’s your tea.” The barista smiled softly and she could see her brothers' shoulders slump slightly and for a moment she considered apologising.

“Why can’t you be more like her?” Then with those words, she was right back to defiance and slight incredulity. “She knows her place is behind a counter making people drinks. It’s not rocket science, hardly taxing work but she’s not trying to compete with the big boys just to prove a point.” Eowyn was just about to point out how unbelievably sexist that had sounded when the blond barista stepped up, glaring at Eomer with such disgust it shocked her.

“Excuse me? You come in here quite often and have you ever once even bothered to ask her name? You say this job is hardly taxing and you may be right but it turns out she’s pretty damned good at it and there is far more to it than simply making rude customers tea and not spitting in it. As for ‘knowing her place’ how do you know she’s not currently studying to be an engineer or a doctor or something and works here to help her pay for school? Maybe she’s an incredible artist and works here just because she enjoys meeting people? I think you owe her an apology and probably your sister too because ever since you came through that door today you’ve been rude and a poor example of a man.” The silence that rang out through the establishment was deafening and as she looked around she could see people swiftly looking away as if they hadn’t just been witness to that outburst. Eomer muttered an apology as he dropped the money on the counter and picked up his drink, quickly retreating to a corner table by the window. Her heart sank. She knew how fond her brother was of this place and of this girl who he had never had the courage to even ask her name. 

“I am sorry for my brother, he’s going through some stuff at the moment, well, we both are. He’ll be really ashamed of himself right now, he always comments on how nice you are when we come here. He’s an ass at times but he’s just trying to look out for me.” She picked up her tea and smiled sadly at the girl, hoping her words might have gone some way to excuse his harsh words. 

Wandering over to the table she slid into the seat across from her brother and looked at him with concern. The streetlights illuminated his face as he looked out of the window and she couldn’t help but think he looked so much older these days. “I’m sorry.” Her words were soft and she could only hope they would go some way to mend what was strained between them. “I know you like her.” Lifting her cup to take a sip of the steaming beverage she felt his eyes on her and glanced up, their eyes meeting for a fraction of a second before he looked away.

“I’ll just add it to the list of monumental fuck ups I’ve got going on right now.” His tone was brusk but she could see that he was hurting and she sat quietly drinking her tea, watching him looking out of the window at the passers-by.

“I’m sure she’ll get over it. You should ask her out.” Eowyn shrugged her shoulders and the look of disdain that statement earnt her caused her to shift uncomfortably in her seat. All she had thought was that her brother deserved a little happiness and maybe a date with the cute tea girl might help.

“I don’t have the time for any more… anything right now. Eowyn could you please just help instead of making everything so damned difficult?” she could see the desperation in his eyes and if only he wouldn’t take all the responsibility on his own shoulders, she was there offering to help but he was so closed off. 

“I am trying to help. Just let me take a shot at running the site and then you could…”

“JUST DROP IT! YOU ARE NEVER RUNNING THE SITE!” The way he slammed his hand down on the table caused her to jump, spilling her drink and before she could utter another word he was on his feet and heading for the door. She saw him pause and look over at the counter where the sweet barista was being watched by her blond colleague and then Eomer was gone. 

Her head dropped to the table and she let out a low groan. “Are…are you okay?” a gentle voice enquired and as she peeled her head from the damp surface she looked up into the most soulful blue eyes she thought she had ever seen. Offering him a small, sad smile she nodded and he shuffled a little nervously. “He… he really shouldn’t talk to you like that.” 

“Oh, it’s fine.” She assured, “He’s my brother and he’s not always like that, he’s under a lot of pressure right now.”

“That may be a reason but it’s not an excuse. You spilled your drink, here, let me get you another.” Faramir indicated over to Fili who began to make a fresh drink. “I’m Faramir.”

“Eowyn.” She offered, “would you like to sit?” 

“That’s a pretty name.” he blurted out as he sat down and she could see him cringe at his own words. “Sorry, that… that was…”

“No, thank you. It’s very sweet of you to say.” She interrupted. There was something sweet and unsure about the man who had come to check on her and although they had just met it was almost as if she already knew him somehow. She watched as he rubbed the back of his neck and searched for something more to say.

“I have to admit I’ve seen you here a few times now. Oh, that sounds kinda creepy and…” he sighed in defeat and she let out a giggle. Wanting to make him feel at ease she decided to take control of the conversation.

“I come here a few times a week, how about you?” she enquired as Fili placed a fresh drink on her table.

“I come here pretty much every day to write. They are kind enough to tolerate me taking up a table.” Faramir nodded at Fili who just smiled broadly at his friend and moved off to continue his work.

“You write? What are you working on?” She asked as he turned his attention back to her and she wrapped her hands around the warm mug, enjoying the tingling sensation of the heat.

“Just… just a novel actually.” His response was a little nervous, not many people actually asked and even fewer were interested in the answer.

“What’s it about?” Eowyn watched him over the rim of her mug as she took a long sip and it took a moment for him to break the quiet.

“Well,” he frowned, not entirely sure where to start, “it’s about two brothers and the eldest is the fathers favourite and the youngest can’t seem to do anything right and it explores their relationship with each other and the effect their fathers' favoritism has on them.” His expression was unsure and a little curious as she listened to him and she wondered if it was a tale based on personal experience. She could definitely relate to being the sibling of a ‘golden child’ and she’d had plenty of spats with her brother over his status as family favourite over the years, not that it was Eomers fault, purely an accident of birth and, of course, being male.

“Wow, that sounds quite intense.” Her eyes met his and she felt her stomach churn, not in an entirely unpleasant way, and she couldn’t maintain eye contact for long.

“Yeah.” He agreed quietly. The door flew open causing them both to turn and see a redhead bounce into the shop and over to the counter. “All the comings and goings here can be quite inspirational actually, depending on who comes through the door.” She could feel his eyes on her and when she looked up at him she saw his cheeks flush causing her to smile.

“I really should be going. I think I’ve given him long enough to cool off but… will you be here tomorrow? I would really like to repay you for the refill.”

“I’ll be here.” He smiled softly at her and she felt her own smile become a beam. Getting to her feet she nodded her farewell to her new friend and practically skipped from the tea room. She had begun to think that little tea shop held some sort of magic and as she waved at Faramir through the window she knew there was nowhere in the world she would rather hang out than at Bagend Tea Emporium.


	6. A Conversation with Tauriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the tale of a day, just one day, confined within the four walls of a small but perfectly formed Tea Room. There is drama and romance and probably a bit of slapstick thrown in to break it up a bit but I’m not promising anything.

Through a door in a wall, there was a tea room. Not a nasty, sticky, damp tea room filled with incontinent old ladies complaining and the faint smell of wee, nor yet a minimalist, ironic hipster take on a tea room with beanbags you can’t get out of and strange ergonomic chairs that dig into your spine: it was Bilbo Baggins tea room, and that means comfort. 

Tauriel slipped her phone into her bag as she walked towards the familiar building where her best friend worked. It was strange to think that up until a year ago it had been her place of employment also, that was until she snagged herself a cushy job with a local security firm. She remembered her first day working for Bilbo and couldn’t help but smile. The funny little man bumbling about and complaining while his business partner scowled in the corner. It had been a couple of hours into her shift when he had turned up, all dark hair and beautiful soulful eyes which lit up with mischief as soon as he saw her. Chastised by his uncle for being late he had been sufficiently contrite but it wasn’t too long before the new girl was subjected to a long list of pranks. Tauriel gave as good as she got and it wasn’t too long before Kili was begging for a truce. It had taken them a while to officially get together. His Uncle wasn’t too happy about it but had to admit he had a soft spot for Tauriel and she seemed to keep his nephew out of trouble. 

The bell jingled it’s familiar welcome as she came through the door and headed straight for the counter. “Soooooo.” Tauriel leaned forward with a bright smile, she had been waiting all day to come and catch up, find out what Fili had told you about last night. “I heard Fili tanked another date last night.”

“I take it his delightful brother has filled you in then. I haven’t really had a chance to ask him what happened.” She rolled her eyes at your answer, a little disappointed that you had no new info.

“Well, Ki seems to think he’s got some girl in his head. Seriously, it’s like he is pressing the self-destruct as soon as things begin to go well.” They had discussed this theory at great length but failed to come up with who the mystery girl might be. In the meantime, they were running out of girls to set him up with. “Last night he not only practically threw an entire glass of red wine at his poor date but also managed to say she was, and I am quoting Kili here, ‘smarter than she looked’.”

“He didn’t!”

“I think we just have to accept that he is terrible with all women. He’s never inadvertently insulted me but then I’m going out with his brother.” She shrugged before looking over in Fili’s direction across the room. He was clearing away some plates and looked deep in thought and she couldn’t help thinking how different he and his brother were.

“I can’t say he’s ever done that with me either. You should have seen him earlier when he thought that cute guy who comes in with his sister upset me. Honestly Taur, it was so sweet.” Your statement surprised her and piqued her curiosity and only partly because you had mentioned cute green tea guy.

“Really?” Looking at you from the side of her eyes she saw an expression she hadn’t seen on your face for quite some time and it caused the wheels in her head to start turning.

“Yeah, he was like my knight in shining armor.” 

“Huh.” Looking from you to Fili she began to wonder. True, you’d never mentioned Fili in that way before and he… well, he didn’t talk about you at all which was kinda suspicious when she thought about it. “Give me a blueberry muffin and I’ll go check in with Fili til you’re finished.”

“Well don’t keep him talking too long, he has to help me close up.” Ignoring your words Tauriel grabbed the place and practically skipped over to her boyfriend’s brother with a bright smile.

“Fili! Come and sit with me, tell me things.” Kicking out a chair for him she watched as he sat warily. 

“I take it you’ve seen Kili today then.” His brow furrowed and she attempted to hide her smirk by taking a bite of muffin.

“Yep.” She said through her mouthful.

“And he told you about last night?” Fili’s tone was hesitant which only caused her more amusement.

“Yep.” She confirmed, to which he let out a large sigh.

“Well, if you want details I think you’ve probably got them all by now so…” he made to get up but she swiftly swallowed her mouthful of muffin and got to the point.

“I don’t care about last night, that’s old news. I want to know how long you’ve been crushing on my best friend.” There was a moment of silence as Fili slowly returned to his seat.

“What?” He asked as if he hadn’t heard her but he had paused too long for that to be true.

“Oh my god, I’m right aren’t I!” Tauriels eyes widened. It had been nothing more than a hunch but the way his cheeks were flushing it seemed as if she had hit something.

“No, I…” He began to protest but there was no going back now.

“You totally like her! I mean, when she told me you stood up to green tea guy for her I began to suspect but your face says I’m right on the money with this one!” Tauriel leaned forward and forced him to look at her. Her eyes studied his and there was such apprehension there she at once felt her heart go out to him.

“We’re just friends. Nothing going on there. She likes green tea guy anyway so even if I did like her like that, which I don’t, she wouldn’t be interested would she?” It was a rhetorical question but Tauriel hadn’t missed the flash of hope as he had asked it.

“I don’t know Fi, she did just say you were her knight in shining armor.” She shrugged and took another bite of her muffin.

“Well…she what?” Fili looked confused and glanced over in your direction which caused Tauriel to smile softly.

“Yeah, had this goofy grin on her face when she told me how you defended her honor.”

“Really?” A wide smile broke across his face as he continued to watch you cleaning the counter.

“Yeah, a little like the one on your face right now.” Tauriel took another bite of her muffin and watched Fili flush from a pink to a deep red. “So, you do like her then.”

“Taur, what do I do? I am hopeless at all this and we both know I’d only stuff this up so maybe I should just not do anything.” His voice was laced with desperation and she wondered just how long he had been doing nothing for.

“And how’s that working out for you so far? What if green tea guy asked her out? How would you feel then?” She looked at him earnestly and the look of horror that crossed his face was enough to have her asking, “Fili, how long have you liked her?”

“How long has she worked her now?” He sighed and ran a hand over his face.

“That long! And you’ve never said anything to anyone! FILI!” exploded Tauriel. No wonder all his dates tanked if he had been harboring feelings for you for possibly two years.

“Look, we’re not you and Kili, are we. Not everyone can find the love of their life working here and we both know she isn’t into me, wouldn’t even look at me twice.” His voice was small and the Fili before her was not the one she was used to seeing. In fact, she had never seen him looking so defeated.

“Why not?” her voice was quiet and he refused to look at her.

“Come on Tauriel.” Shaking his head, he huffed out a sarcastic laugh at the idea.

“No, seriously, why not? Why not you?” she insisted, interested to know why the hell he hadn’t told you how he felt.

“She could have any guy she wants. She’s clever and funny and kind and beautiful and… way out of my league.” His eyes lingered on your form as you wiped down a table and he sighed.

“Fili, maybe tell her how clever and beautiful she is. You never know, you might be the guy she wants.” Passing Fili her empty plate she smiled at him. “Faint heart never won fair lady.” Raising from her seat she looked across the room and waved at you, doing the international sign for telephone she let you know she would call later and she just prayed you would be telling her about how you’d had an interesting conversation with Fi. 

As she closed the door behind her she hummed a happy tune to herself. For her this place was filled with some of her best memories, it was where she had met Kili, and for that, she would be eternally grateful and she only hoped you and Fili would find the same. As she wandered away, heading for home, Tauriel thought there was no place in the world as magical as Bagend Tea Emporium.


	7. Faramir Steps In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the tale of a day, just one day, confined within the four walls of a small but perfectly formed Tea Room. There is drama and romance and probably a bit of slapstick thrown in to break it up a bit but I’m not promising anything.

Through a door in a wall, there was a tea room. Not a nasty, sticky, damp tea room filled with incontinent old ladies complaining and the faint smell of wee, nor yet a minimalist, ironic hipster take on a tea room with beanbags you can’t get out of and strange ergonomic chairs that dig into your spine: it was Bilbo Baggins tea room, and that means comfort. 

The power had gone out in his apartment yet again and Faramir was just wandering aimlessly with his laptop strapped into his bag. Today was just going from bad to worse, first an argument with his brother and then his father had chewed him out about the situation only to be cut off when the power died and half of his work had disappeared. Maybe his father was right, maybe he was just a waste of space. The light tinkling of a bell caught his ear and, looking up, he saw a flurry of red hair entering a small tea room. His curiosity peaked, he followed her and discovered the most adorable little place he had ever encountered. Heading up to the counter his eyes ran over the vast array of options, eventually asking the brunette behind the counter what he would recommend. The barista had been friendly and helpful even suggesting Faramir take a seat at a table near a socket and plug in his laptop. He had spent all day there just watching the comings and goings. He hadn’t felt this relaxed in a long time. 

That was four years ago and still, he came back practically every day to write. Wandering into the shop the little bell jingle, a sound that never failed to make him smile no matter how often he heard it. “Morning Faramir, you want the usual? Just set up at your table and I’ll bring it over to you.” The sweet barista called over and he smiled politely.

“Thank you.” He replied before scuttling off towards the back corner to his usual table.

“It’s not his table, it’s my table and my electricity he comes in here using every day.” Faramir frowned at Bilbo’s daily grumble. Feeling a little guilty he didn’t plug his laptop in, deciding to run off the battery for a while. Fili was wiping down a table and when he noticed the plug socket empty he reached over and plugged in the laptop. 

“Don’t worry about him, I think he just likes to complain.” Fili confided with a warm smile before tensing slightly as the tea girl made her way over with a tray. 

“Give me a shout if you need anything okay?” Faramir nodded without looking up, acknowledging he had heard as his fingers ran over the keys creating and deleting words on the document in front of him.

At 4 pm on the dot the door opened and the tinkle of the bell had Faramir looking up, a soft smile graced his face when he saw the mysterious blonde he had been admiring for months now enter with the sullen gentleman. His fingers paused over his keyboard as he watched her march over to the counter, obviously in the middle of a heated discussion with her companion. From where he sat Faramir couldn’t make out what was being said but the body language of the pair in addition to the lovely barista had him furrowing his brow with concern. He was contemplating raising to his feet and providing some sort of assistance when Fili’s voice rang out through the room. “Excuse me? You come in here quite often and have you ever once even bothered to ask her name? You say this job is hardly taxing and you may be right but it turns out she’s pretty damned good at it and there is far more to it than simply making rude customers tea and not spitting in it. As for ‘knowing her place’ how do you know she’s not currently studying to be an engineer or a doctor or something and works here to help her pay for school? Maybe she’s an incredible artist and works here just because she enjoys meeting people? I think you owe her an apology and probably your sister too because ever since you came through that door today you’ve been rude and a poor example of a man.” Faramir bit back a smile as the silence in the room became almost palpable. He had been watching the interactions between Fili and his workmate for some time now and a part of him was immensely proud of how he was handling this situation. He only wished he could have been that brave, maybe then the beautiful, delicate woman with the enchanting smile would have looked at him the way the object of Fili’s affections was currently looking at him. 

Watching the embarrassed man head towards a table he couldn’t take his eyes off the girl who scurried after him and sat down, looking at her companion with such concern it made Faramir's heartache. They were too far away for him to hear the conversation and as the ambient noise of the tea room slowly filtered back in after Fili’s outburst he could only silently observe from behind his laptop screen. It was apparent that the girl was trying to appease her friend and even more apparent that it was not working. “JUST DROP IT! YOU ARE NEVER RUNNING THE SITE!” The man’s hand slammed down on the table and once again Faramir was compelled to stand, wanting to rush to her aid but his courage failed him. Perhaps his father was right, he was a loser. As he looked up the man was leaving and as he was already on his feet Faramir took a deep breath and forced his feet to take him over to her table.

Her head was resting on the table and he stood awkwardly for a few seconds before finding his voice. “Are…are you okay?” she looked up at him and he felt his entire being expand and contract at the same time as his heart began to pound. She was even more beautiful up close with such sadness in her eyes. When she smiled at him and nodded he shuffled nervously, fighting the urge to flee. “He… he really shouldn’t talk to you like that.” He offered.

“Oh, it’s fine. He’s my brother and he’s not always like that, he’s under a lot of pressure right now.” She assured him but the oceans of emotions swirling in her eyes had him so captivated that he couldn’t stand the thought of anyone speaking to her harshly.

“That may be a reason but it’s not an excuse. You spilled your drink, here, let me get you another.” Faramir broke eye contact and looked over at Fili who was smiling supportively in his direction. Indicating the drink Fili nodded his understanding and he turned back to the woman who had so easily captured his heart before she had ever spoken a single word to him. “I’m Faramir.”

“Eowyn.” She smiled that heart melting smile once again before continuing, “would you like to sit?” 

“That’s a pretty name.” the words were out of his mouth before he had chance to filter them and he cringed at the obviousness of such a comment. “Sorry, that… that was…” he stumbled over his words, feeling the sense of hopelessness rolling over him. This had been a stupid idea, he should have kept to watching her from afar instead of opening his mouth and proving he was an idiot.

“No, thank you. It’s very sweet of you to say.” His eyes flickered to hers momentarily and he rubbed the back of his neck. Not only was she beautiful but she was kind and sweet and he knew for certain he had no chance with her.

“I have to admit I’ve seen you here a few times now. Oh, that sounds kinda creepy and…” his face scrunched up as a sigh of defeat left his lips only for a look of confusion appearing as he heard her giggle.

“I come here a few times a week, how about you?” He was glad Fili drew her gaze as he placed the fresh drink on the table, it gave him a moment to look at her without her eyes on him, it also gave him chance to come up with a response that wasn’t going to cause him to die of embarrassment.

“I come here pretty much every day to write. They are kind enough to tolerate me taking up a table.” Faramir nodded at Fili who just smiled broadly and moved off to continue his work.

“You write? What are you working on?” Her enthusiasm threw him, it was unusual for people to actually care what he was writing or for him to tell them he was a writer.

“Just… just a novel actually.” He could feel his face heating up as she looked at him over her drink.

“What’s it about?” She asked and he wasn’t quite sure what to say. Taking his time he frowned, not entirely sure where to start. 

“Well, it’s about two brothers and the eldest is the fathers favourite and the youngest can’t seem to do anything right and it explores their relationship with each other and the effect their fathers' favoritism has on them.” It was not so loosely based on his own relationships and he wondered if she could tell just by looking at him. 

“Wow, that sounds quite intense.” Their eyes met and he smiled shyly, a smile that only grew when she looked away nervously with a soft smile of her own.

“Yeah.” He agreed softly only for the moment to be broken by a flurry of activity as a redhead came bounding into the shop and right over to the counter. Faramir shook his head and chuckled, his eyes falling on Eowyn once more. “All the comings and goings here can be quite inspirational actually, depending on who comes through the door.” Her eyes flickered to his and his cheeks flushed, he got the feeling she knew exactly what he meant by that last comment.

“I really should be going.” His heart sank as those words escaped her lips, this moment was far too brief. “I think I’ve given him long enough to cool off but… will you be here tomorrow? I would really like to repay you for the refill.”

“I’ll be here.” The disappointment was drowned with the growing sense of hope, especially as she beamed at him. Watching her through the window his heart leaped as she sent a small wave his way. Turning to see if Fili had witnessed all that he grinned as he saw the redhead harassing him. Getting to his feet he retrieved his laptop and sent Fili a wave as he left, eager to return tomorrow to spend some more time with Eowyn. This place was magical, he had felt it from the first moment he had stepped foot in the door, and there was no place in the world he would rather hang out that at Bagend Tea Emporium.


	8. Bilbo Takes Charge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the tale of a day, just one day, confined within the four walls of a small but perfectly formed Tea Room. There is drama and romance and probably a bit of slapstick thrown in to break it up a bit but I’m not promising anything.

Through a door in a wall, there was a tea room. Not a nasty, sticky, damp tea room filled with incontinent old ladies complaining and the faint smell of wee, nor yet a minimalist, ironic hipster take on a tea room with beanbags you can’t get out of and strange ergonomic chairs that dig into your spine: it was Bilbo Baggins tea room, and that means comfort. 

The shop had been in his family for as long as he could remember and although it never made millions it made enough money for Bilbo to live quite comfortably. He had a home, a nice apartment of his very own but… well, he spent most of his time right here in the cozy, warm cocoon that was Bagend and lately he had become even more grateful for the hustle and bustle of the place, it was familiar and comforting as he was about to embark upon something so far from his own comfort zone that he sometimes wondered what would become of him.

Standing behind the counter with his trusty notebook he was doing a manual stock take, not entirely trusting this new-fangled modern technology. Fili was busy setting up the tables when the little bell tinkled and a bright voice called out, “Morning Boss.”

“Good morning? Is it a good morning?” He grumbled as the numbers on his page seemed to dance. How could it possibly be a good morning? What good had happened so far to qualify it as such. Bilbo continued with his task, looking up only when you passed him to hang up your coat. He noticed the way Fili’s expression would soften whenever his eyes fell upon you and he wondered when the boy would actually pluck up the courage to say something to you. There was definitely a difference between him and his brother and while quiet caution had its place sometimes in matters of the heart bravery has more sway. “Are you going to stand there daydreaming all day Master Fili?” he chastised, biting back a fond smile as Fili grinned sheepishly.

“Awww, come on Bilbo, cut the poor boy some slack, he had a hot date last night. Right Fi?” Bilbo looked at the young man with a raised eyebrow and shook his head with a sigh, it didn’t look like the lovesick brooding was about to come to an end any time soon.

“Yeah, yeah that…that didn’t really… erm… it didn’t work out.” Fili rubbed the back of his neck, avoiding all eye contact and Bilbo felt a pang of pity for the boy. To spend all your time with someone you have feelings for and never reveal them must be hard, especially when, like now, that person was offering some sort of comfort. 

“You’ll find her Fi. She’s probably out there right now just waiting for you to show up.” Bilbo wanted to shout ‘HE’S IN LOVE WITH YOU! WHY CAN’T YOU SEE THAT!’ but he held it in, the door opening to reveal the first customer of the day providing a timely distraction. “Morning Faramir, you want the usual? Just set up at your table and I’ll bring it over to you.”

“Thank you.” The nervous man replied before scuttling off towards the back corner to a table next to an electrical socket.

“It’s not his table, it’s my table and my electricity he comes in here using every day.” His usual tone of mild annoyance present as he wandered off to the small office at the back of the shop muttering to himself at the general liberties people were taking.

Sitting down in his favourite chair, the leather padding of the seat encased him like a warm hug as his body filled the perfect imprint he had spent years cultivating, Bilbo let out a frustrated sigh. His phone was vibrating on his desk as yet another of his greedy relatives tried to get hold of him to once more request some form of cash injection. Shaking his head, he ignored the insistent thrumming against the wooden surface and picked up his ledger. Running his fingers carefully across its cover he gingerly opened the tome and cast an eye down the figures there. When he had first agreed to this foolhardy plan it had been out of indignance that his friend hadn’t even asked him. Surely Thorin knew that he would help in any way he could, he had, after all, employed both of his nephews after the family fortune was practically stolen from them. They were so close now. It had taken over a year on this adventure of sorts but within his hands, Bilbo nearly had the extent of the fraud and when he passed it onto the IRS then a certain customer was going to find himself without the price of a cup of tea to his name. He only hoped his little stint as a cat burglar getting his hands on the original files didn’t come back to haunt him. As it was he was going to have to take great lengths delivering this evidence so it could not be traced. Even so far as hiding whenever Smaug entered the tea shop for fear of being recognised. The one thought that kept him going was that after all this there was a chance his dear friend could once again call Erebor his home once more and his family name would be restored to where it belonged. He only hoped Fili got the girl before that otherwise there may always be that doubt as to if it was him or the status she had finally fallen for. Rubbing his chin his brow furrowed as he checked the figures once again. Yes, this would all be worth the heart-stopping panic that he had begun to feel each morning.

Bilbo had spent all day in his office only briefly pausing in his work to take some lunch. The afternoon was taken up with the stock take, putting together the new order and filling out payslips. “You do realise it’d be easier if you let me set all the accounts up on a computer for you.” The voice caught him off guard for a moment, he hadn’t realised it was that time already.

“I don’t trust those things.” He frowned, glaring suspiciously at the computer on the corner of his desk.

“I know but Bilbo it would be…”

“I saw Fili defending your honor earlier.” That seemed to shut her up. It was amazing the things Bilbo had witnessed in that shop and after seeing how she had looked at the lad after he had stepped in the kindly owner decided maybe it was an opportune moment to give them a push. He knew Fili wasn’t about to take that step but this one, well, if she gave him a little encouragement then perhaps that would change. “He’s a good lad.” Bilbo looked up at her and she nodded as she placed the money down on the desk. Smiling to himself, Bilbo suspected he had caught on something there and as she turned to go he called after her. “You could do far worse.” Shaking his head he placed the money into the safe and made his way into the shop just in time to catch the sweetest moment between Fili and the woman who had captured his heart. 

Fili leaned on the broom in his hand, his cheeks a little flushed and a dopey grin on his face. “Well Master Fili, if that doesn’t stir you to move then maybe you don’t deserve her,” Bilbo stated, schooling his face into a stern expression in spite of his amusement.

“What?” Fili nearly fell over his own feet, startled by the voice and then a little confusion at the statement.

“The girl thanks you and gives you a kiss on the cheek and you just let her walk away? Favor fortunes the brave my boy. Go after her because you may never get the chance again.” Bilbo smiled kindly and took the broom from Fili who took a moment to catch on. Grabbing his jacket, he shot his employer a thankful look and darted out of the door. Bilbo sighed and locked the door. No matter what happened he always found a sense of peace in this place. There was nowhere in the world he would rather spend his time than at Bagend Tea Emporium.


	9. A Fili Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the tale of a day, just one day, confined within the four walls of a small but perfectly formed Tea Room. There is drama and romance and probably a bit of slapstick thrown in to break it up a bit but I’m not promising anything.

Through a door in a wall, there was a tea room. Not a nasty, sticky, damp tea room filled with incontinent old ladies complaining and the faint smell of wee, nor yet a minimalist, ironic hipster take on a tea room with beanbags you can’t get out of and strange ergonomic chairs that dig into your spine: it was Bilbo Baggins tea room, and that means comfort.

He had been working for Bilbo for a little over five years now. It had been his uncle’s idea, trying to keep him and his brother out of trouble, but he had fallen in love with the place, with the customers, with a certain co-worker. And so he had stayed, even when Kili moved on to ‘better’ things he had remained sweeping the floors and brewing the tea in his happy, contented little bubble.

The brass bell above the door jingled and the beautiful cadence of your voice met his ears causing him to turn and watch as you made your way into the shop. A soft smile grew on his face as he watched you exchange pleasantries with Bilbo who was his usual ‘happy’ self. Your eyes met his own and for a brief moment, he felt his heart stop and the world around you became kinda misty as if you were the only thing in clear focus. Rolling his eyes dramatically in response to Bilbo’s demeanor he was rewarded by that beautiful, stomach flipping smile of yours and he had to remind himself to breathe. “Morning Fi.” you nodded as you removed your coat and headed behind the counter. He watched you pass by, the scent of your perfume mingled with your shampoo filled the air for a split second and he paused in his task of removing the chairs from the tables, a goofy grin spreading across his face.

“Are you going to stand there daydreaming all day Master Fili?” Bilbo’s voice cut through his reverie and as his eyes met his bosses he knew he had been caught out. For a brief moment he panicked, wondered if Bilbo would drop him in it, and then you reappeared.

“Awww, come on Bilbo, cut the poor boy some slack, he had a hot date last night. Right Fi?” His heart sank as once again you seemed completely unaffected by the thought of him dating someone who wasn’t you. He caught Bilbo looking at him in a mixture of disapproval and surprise which caused Fili to concentrate intently on the chair in his hands.

“Yeah, yeah that…that didn’t really… erm… it didn’t work out.” Rubbing the back of his neck he just prayed you would drop the subject but when your hand touched his shoulder he felt a shudder of nerves flow through him and his eyes shot up to yours.

“You’ll find her Fi. She’s probably out there right now just waiting for you to show up.” You smiled that sweet, bright, encouraging smile of yours that momentarily made him think he could do anything and then you turned away leaving him with so many unspoken words on the end of his tongue. The bell tinkled, indicating the first customer of the day and he smiled as Faramir scurried in, some things never changed.

His morning so far had been taken up with serving customers and sneaking glances at you, wishing he could just get his shit together and ask you out. It was mid-morning when his friend Bard stumbled through the door, obviously suffering from the night before, his head coming to rest on the counter. He heard you promise to send him over with the order and the way his name fell from your lips caused his heart to race and before you had even looked over he was standing by the cake case ready and waiting. 

Taking the tray over to the sofa where Bard was definitely not snoozing, Fili tentatively reached out and patted his arm. Smiling when his friend's eyes opened he offered up the steaming brew. “Thanks man,” Bard mumbled as he sat up and Fili took up the space next to him, sinking into the cushions. 

“This can’t be good for you. I mean, you know I will always provide the hangover cure but I worry about you.” Fili rubbed the back of his neck as he glanced over at Bard.

“Have you ever wanted something so badly but you just haven’t got the balls to just put yourself out there and do it? I can’t even remember half of last nights set but I do know it went down really well. What if I can’t do that sober?” Fili’s eyes darted across to the counter where you were busy stacking cups, your hair falling into your face, and the corners of his mouth twitched upwards for a moment.

“What if you can do even better sober?” Fi murmured, bringing his thoughts back to Bards situation but his words only caused his friend to groan and lean back on the sofa.

“That’s the thing though, isn’t it. Maybe it will be the most amazing experience of my life but maybe I will fail so catastrophically that it will forever alter the path of my life.” Fili’s eyes fell on you again as you smiled sweetly at an elderly customer. You were always so kind and lovely and so far out of his league. Bards words were all too true and he nodded in agreement. “You know exactly what I’m talking about though. It’s hard putting yourself out there man.”

“Yeah, I know where you’re coming from.” Fili sighed and turned back to his friend. “I had a date last night.”

“Really?” Choosing to ignore the obvious surprise on his friends face Fi pressed on.

“Kili has been getting on at me about getting out there. Figures I need to get over this and move on.” He realised this was the first time he had actually acknowledged his feelings for you to anyone and his cheeks flushed a little as he noticed Bard's grin. He suddenly wondered if his friend knew, if maybe everyone already knew.

“And?” The memory of last night flitted across his mind and he winced.

“It was a huge disaster from the moment I met her. I got the feeling my brother had bigged me up somewhat and in person, I was somewhat of a letdown. Not her type. To be honest I think she was kinda into Kili anyway.” Fi sighed and his shoulders slumped.

“That’s gotta be a bit of a dent to the ego.” He opened his mouth to reply but the kick he received had Fi looking at his friend in confusion until he felt you in close proximity. He could always sense where you were in the room and he turned to look at you expectantly.

“Just going on my break. Gonna eat in the back today, got a hot date with a book.” It was difficult for him to focus on what you were actually saying when you smiled at him like that. He just nodded and watched you go, partly aware that Bard was watching him. 

“Maybe we should both be a little braver.” Fili turned back to him, eyes wide in panic. There was no way he could just tell you. “I only said ‘maybe’, you know as well as I do I’ll be back here tomorrow smelling of whatever alcohol I’ve had to boost me up tonight. I’m gonna head home and get some sleep before I go through all this again but you, my friend, maybe consider telling her how you feel before someone else gets in there.” As Bard patted him on the shoulder he let the words sink in. He was right, there was no way some hot guy wasn’t going to wander into your life and sweep you off her feet but he just couldn’t fight the fear that you would laugh in his face and then never talk to him again. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t noticed your interactions with a certain muscular blond who came in several times a week and if that guy realised then maybe he would lose you sooner rather than later.

A few minutes before 4 pm Fili got that sinking feeling in his stomach that had started to appear each day and when the bell jingled to announce the arrival of more customers he stiffened as he saw your face light up. His heart sank as he realised he had no chance, the guy who held your attention was brooding and mysterious, a far cry from the shy and awkward figure he was. It seemed like there was some tension between this guy and his companion and Fili felt the need to stay close to the counter, not quite sure why but he wanted to be near. He had half an ear on the conversation and with each comment, he felt his blood beginning to boil.

“It’s her job. She gets paid to make tea.”

“She doesn’t get paid to deal with men with no manners.”

“Actually, she does.”

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Faramir get to his feet and instinctively took a step forward behind the counter. 

“Why can’t you be more like her? She knows her place is behind a counter making people drinks. It’s not rocket science, hardly taxing work but she’s not trying to compete with the big boys just to prove a point.” Fili stiffened. Hardly taxing work?

“Excuse me?” He heard the words come out of his mouth but the firm tone was unfamiliar. As if with a mind of its own his mouth kept spewing out words with a bravado that inner Fili wasn’t entirely sure he felt but he’d be damned if he was going to stand by and hear anyone speak to his sweet, beautiful girl like that. “You come in here quite often and have you ever once even bothered to ask her name? You say this job is hardly taxing and you may be right but it turns out she’s pretty damned good at it and there is far more to it than simply making rude customers tea and not spitting in it. As for ‘knowing her place’ how do you know she’s not currently studying to be an engineer or a doctor or something and works here to help her pay for school? Maybe she’s an incredible artist and works here just because she enjoys meeting people? I think you owe her an apology and probably your sister too because ever since you came through that door today you’ve been rude and a poor example of a man.” His body was shaking with adrenaline as silence rang out and he glared icily at Eomer, not daring to look at you in case you were horrified at his intervention. He stayed close, his eyes following the pair to the table by the window, making sure you were okay but not able to actually say anything after his embarrassing outburst he shuffled around the shop cleaning things away and generally straightening up.

The light had begun to fade through the window and as it came up to closing the streetlights illuminated as if by magic casting a warm glow on the sidewalk as people hurried through the increasingly chilly air on their way home and as Fili glanced through the window he saw a familiar flash of red hair. With a shake of his head, he saw his brothers' girlfriend rush into the shop and sidle up to the counter. He knew it wasn’t going to be long before she would come bounding over wanting to know all about last night and he really didn’t feel like it.

“Fili! Come and sit with me, tell me things.” Kicking out a chair for him, Tauriel looked up and he sat warily, wondering just how much his brother had already told her. 

“I take it you’ve seen Kili today then.” His brow furrowed and she attempted to hide her smirk by taking a bite of muffin.

“Yep.” She said through her mouthful.

“And he told you about last night?” Fili’s tone was hesitant wondering just how badly he had come across in that tale.

“Yep.” She confirmed, to which he let out a large sigh.

“Well, if you want details I think you’ve probably got them all by now so…” he made to get up but she the sound of her nearly choking on her muffin made him pause. Surely there couldn’t be anything more he could tell her about the epic car crash that was his love life.

“I don’t care about last night, that’s old news. I want to know how long you’ve been crushing on my best friend.” There was a moment of silence as Fili slowly returned to his seat, obviously, there was more humiliation for him to endure but at least he could keep it confined to this corner and, hopefully, quiet enough that nobody else could hear.

“What?” He asked as if he hadn’t heard her but he had paused too long for that to be true.

“Oh my god, I’m right aren’t I!” Tauriels eyes widened and he knew he had just fallen into a trap. His cheeks flushed and he felt a heat rush through his entire body. 

“No, I…” He began to protest but there was no going back now.

“You totally like her! I mean, when she told me you stood up to green tea guy for her I began to suspect but your face says I’m right on the money with this one!” Tauriel leaned forward and the force of her stare caused him to look up in defeat. Bard knew and Tauriel knew and soon Kili would know and you probably knew… this was hopeless. 

“We’re just friends. Nothing going on there. She likes green tea guy anyway so even if I did like her like that, which I don’t, she wouldn’t be interested would she?” It was intended as a rhetorical question but he couldn’t help the small spark of hope within his chest as he asked. Maybe you had said something to Tauriel.

“I don’t know Fi, she did just say you were her knight in shining armor.” She shrugged and took another bite of her muffin.

“Well…she what?” Fili felt confused and glanced over in your direction in wonder, a knight in shining armor? That was a good thing right? 

“Yeah, had this goofy grin on her face when she told me how you defended her honor.” Tauriel continued and the small spark inside him began to grow.

“Really?” A wide smile broke across his face as he continued to watch you cleaning the counter.

“Yeah, a little like the one on your face right now.” Fili felt the heat rising in his cheeks knowing he had been caught out again, flushing from a pink to a deep red. “So, you do like her then.”

“Taur, what do I do? I am hopeless at all this and we both know I’d only stuff this up so maybe I should just not do anything.” His voice was laced with desperation and now that he had finally said it out loud it was all far too real.

“And how’s that working out for you so far? What if green tea guy asked her out? How would you feel then?” He looked at her in horror as she glared at him earnestly. “Fili, how long have you liked her?”

“How long has she worked her now?” He sighed and ran a hand over his face.

“That long! And you’ve never said anything to anyone! FILI!” he winced as she exploded, glancing around he just hoped nobody was paying attention to them.

“Look, we’re not you and Kili, are we. Not everyone can find the love of their life working here and we both know she isn’t into me, wouldn’t even look at me twice.” His voice was small, any confidence he might have had evaporated leaving just the defeated husk of a guy.

“Why not?” her voice was quiet and he refused to look at her, she most likely just trying to be kind.

“Come on Tauriel.” Shaking his head, he huffed out a sarcastic laugh at the idea.

“No, seriously, why not? Why not you?” she insisted and he could feel the pity rolling off her. There were a million reasons why not him, and all of them were glaringly obvious but if she needed a list…

“She could have any guy she wants. She’s clever and funny and kind and beautiful and… way out of my league.” His eyes lingered on your form as you wiped down a table and he sighed.

“Fili, maybe tell her how clever and beautiful she is. You never know, you might be the guy she wants.” Tauriel slid her empty place across to him and he automatically picked it up. “Faint heart never won fair lady.” She got to her feet and although he knew where she was coming from he had been a coward about this for too long. He only hoped Tauriel wouldn’t say anything to you.

Fili locked it behind Tauriel and let out a huge sigh. “Long day?” you call over as you wipe down the countertop and his heart skipped. 

“Something like that.” He shrugged as he began to place chairs on top of tables preparing to sweep the floor for a final time. This could be the last time you were both together without everything getting weird. He was fairly certain Tauriel would land him in it either directly or by blabbing to his brother and he steeled himself, figured he might as well tell you.

“I’m gonna put the cash in the safe then I’m gonna head off.” Your words cut his sudden call to bravery in half and he simply nodded at you a little downhearted.

“Oh. Okay.” It was a stupid idea anyway. He should just get over it, let you be. 

Fili was busy doing the final checks, sweeping up and generally muttering to himself about what a loser he was when you wandered back into the room, pulling your coat on. “I’m going, see you tomorrow. Oh, and Fi,” His eyes met yours and there was something he couldn’t quite put his finger on, something a little different in your gaze. There was a very pregnant pause as they both stood there, inches from each other staring into each other’s eyes. “Thank you, for earlier, that was really very sweet of you.” You murmured and he froze as you leaned forward and he felt your lips graze over his cheek in a gentle but brief kiss. He watched you turning and heading to the door to leave and his heart was so conflicted. “See you tomorrow Fi.” You called as you unhooked the bolt, turned the brass handle and walked out into the chilly evening air and he could do nothing more than watch you go.

Fili leaned on the broom in his hand, his cheeks a little flushed and a dopey grin on his face. “Well Master Fili, if that doesn’t stir you to move then maybe you don’t deserve her.” 

“What?” Fili nearly fell over his own feet, startled by the voice and then a little confusion at the statement. He’d totally forgotten that Bilbo was still here.

“The girl thanks you and gives you a kiss on the cheek and you just let her walk away? Favor fortunes the brave my boy. Go after her because you may never get the chance again.” He was still staring at Bilbo as the broom was taken from his hand and his brain caught up with the situation. They were right. Everyone today had been telling him to go for it, that this was his moment and as he grabbed his jacket he shot Bilbo a thankful look and darted out of the door into the cold evening air. 

Pausing for a moment on the sidewalk he looked around desperately, catching a glimpse of you turning a corner. Yelling your name, he sprinted after you, skidding around the corner to see you standing there with an amused confusion written across your face. “Fi?” you smiled and he knew he needed to do this quick before his nerve gave out. He knew that there were no words, he’d played over a million different scenario and he could never find the right words. Coming to a halt right in front of you his eyes held a certainty, a self-confidence and taking a deep breath he cupped your face and pressed his lips to yours. He was taken by how soft your lips were against his and it took him a moment to realise you were, in fact, kissing him back and his hands slid down to your hips, pulling you closer as he felt your fingers winding through his hair. Breaking the kiss breathlessly he rested his forehead against yours and huffed out a chuckle.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.” His eyes searched yours affectionately.

“I’m not sure we got it quite right, maybe we should try again.” As you grabbed the front of his jacket and pulled him in for a passionate kiss a thought flitted across his mind that he was so damned glad he worked in that tearoom, that cozy, magical, crazy place that was Bagend Tea Emporium.


End file.
